The Story of the Abused Slytherin
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter. Her mother died giving birth to her. Now she lives with her abusive Uncle. Once, she starts Hogwarts, she finds out that she is and Elemental. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I know, I know. I've got to update on Sia White. But I've got this HUMONGOUS writer's block. Instead of just stopping my brain to think, it gave these really cool ideas. And i couldn't help myself. But if anybody has ideas for Sia White, then write them with the reviews.

Disclaimer: _Sia walks up and taps the microphone._' now I would like to say that-" _a big cane came out stage and dragged her away. A girl about 5'2'' with brown eyes and black hair with blue glasses comes up._' I own nothing that you know and everything that you don't,'

Full Summery:

Sirius Black had a daughter. Her name is Josephine Black. Matilda, Sirius's wife, died giving birth.

Because of Sirius getting locked away in Azkaban, Josephine was sent to her Uncle.

She got abused more then Harry. Once she starts Hogwarts, she discovers that

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Luna, along with her, were

Elementals. Harry: Lightning; Josephine: Water;

Hermione: Air; Draco: Fire;

Neville: Earth;

Luna: Spirit.

Now she has to gain trust with them, prove her dad innocent and show Harry how manupilative

Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly and Charlie were.

But, Time's running out. And Josephine is broken.

Who will help her pick up the pieces?

A certin boy with the same problems as her?

But wait, there are three boys that fit the description.

So who is it?

Read on to find out!

~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~

" You Bitch!," he screamed in my face, spit flying everywhere. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and slammed my face against the wall. I could feel hot liquid rolling down my face. " how could you get 99%?! Haven't I told you that you need to have 100% in every subject? you better not influence Mikayla," he said threateningly.

Yeah, Mikayla, queen snob. Can get F's and dad doesn't even touch a finger on her hair. While me, let's just say that I have been to the Hospital way too many times to be healthy.

I heard a crack and suddenly my head felt like it was on fire. I could see Mikalya, sitting on the chair and sucking a lollipop like what she was watching was a movie. I felt a wave of fury burst inside of me. I felt the window break open and darkness overcame my mind.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day I woke up in my room/closet. I found out that my left wrist was sprained and I had a fracture on my skull. I had deep gashes on my arms and legs. That wasn't too bad. I've had worse. I let my thoughts wander. I wasn't even good enough to have a room that was bigger then 3 yards by 3 yards. But, that was my life since the day my mom died. She died giving birth to me. I think that that day was my worst and happiest days of my life.

My life consisted of waking up in the morning, dragging myself to get a small piece of toast. Then, it was chore time. Chore time usually lasted till 7pm. After that, I had an hour to do what I wanted. Then, I came home and ate dinner. I didn't have lunch. After dinner, I did my homework and read. And if i had school that day, then most likely a beating came after dinner. Then he day started over again.

I slowly trekked towards the bathroom. There was a mirror right in the middle. I saw a scrawny girl with too pale skin and too big eyes. They were electric blue, my eyes i mean. They were like the vast sky, but bright. Sometimes, I could swear that there was waves in my eyes. But, I knew that was impossible. My eyes were one of the best features I had. The other was my hair. It was like a river, flowing down my back in waves and ending with curls. The hair was so deep black that it looked like purple. My lips were okay and were the color of a wilting blood red rose.

That was me. A short, scrawny kid with too big eyes and too long hair. A girl that looked abnormal.

~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB

I once had a teacher. His name was Mr. Lupin. He taught Mathematics and Launguage Arts. But, then he had to move away. He was the kindest of all the teachers. He had dark brown hair starting at his roots and blond near the end. He had these peculiar amber eyes. A little like mine. Sometimes, it was like there was a fire in his eyes. Mr. Lupin gave me these looks that made me think that he knew more about me then I think. He was my closest adult-figure.

That was how life continued for me. Until, one day when this man with shaggy, black hair that fell over his grey eyes. His eyes where like Mr. Lupin's and mine. Instead of fire or water, his eyes held thunder. He was a tall man, but had a Haunted look to him. Like he's seen something no man should. But I knew right away that this man was my father. My real father.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

So how was it? Good, bad, needs some work? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. You get cookies. With fudge. And chocolate. The ones that melt in your mouth. Now I'm hungry!


	2. Twins, Hairtips, and The Sorting Hat

Author 's Notes: Who should i put Josephine with?

******************

2 years later...

" Humph!," came a voice. the voice belonged to a fairly tall girl with a very pale complexion and with black hair and bright blue eyes. that girl was me, Josephine, known as Jojo or just plain Jo. currently I was heaving a large trunk onto the trolley.

" Need a hand?" asked a boy to my right. He looked a few years older then me with bright red hair.

" Cause we got four," said a boy identical to the boy on my right.

" Um, sure," I said. Once the twins placed the trunk onto the trolley, they introduced themselves.

" Names Fred Weasley"

" Mine's George Weasley"

" And we're twins!," the yelled together.

" Um, I noticed," the boys were a good few inches taller then me. Both had long red hair and pale blue eyes. " Um, do you happen to know where platform 9 3/4 is?" I asked.

" I see you 'um' a lot," said one of the twins. I couldn't tell them apart.

" Um, alright," I said quizzically. They were really getting on my nerves. " Um, so do you where platform 9 3/4 is?" i said impatiently.

" Yes we do know," the other twin said.

" So, where is it?" I raised my voice a few notches up. George, at least i think it's him, looked at me with wonder.

" You have finally not said 'um'!" he said.

" Alright you two. Do you KNOW WHERE PLATFORM 9 3/4 IS?!" I yelled.

" You don't need to scream so loud. We can hear you fine," they said while rubbing their ears." Run through the wall between Platform 9 and 10"

" Thanks" I said. I picked up the rest of my belongings and headed out to platform 9 and 10.

" Wait, I didn't catch your name," One of them asked. I turned around.

" Names Black, Josephine Black," I called out. I then turned and ran between platform 9 and 10. I didn't see the gobsmacked faces the twins had. I stood there, staring at the bright red train. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and climbed aboard. I started searching for a compartment when I saw one with only one boy in. He had wild untameable black hair. I couldn't see his eyes though. I went with the traditional ' everywhere else is full.

" Um, can I sit... here," I whispered my last word. Once I started talking, the boy looked at me. He had emerald green eyes. Eyes you could get lost in. I just stared until I felt someone brush past me to get into the compartment.

" Um, sure. You can sit here," he said. I sat down on the edge of my seat as he took my trunk to put it on top of the railing. The person that just brushed past me was a girl with brown bushy hair.

" My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked.

" Josephine. Just call me Jo. Or Jojo. Any is fine. But please don't call me Phiny," I said as shook Hermione's hand.

" I'm Harry Potter," the boy came back in.

" THE Harry Potter?" I asked.

" Yeah, Boy-Who-Lived," he grumbled.

" Oh, really? 'Cause I was going to say Sirius' Godson," I replied.

" How do you know that Sirius is my Godfather?" He asked as he took a seat.

" Well, he's my father," I said nonchalantly.

" FATHER!," he yelled.

" No need to be so loud," Hermione said. " But, it is interesting. I never knew that Sirius had a daughter. But you don't look like a first year," she asked.

" Well, I'm not. I 'm going to be in fourth year," I said. Just then a red headed boy that looked like Fred and George came in, and so did Fred and George.

" You again!" I said exasperatedly.

" Phiny!" they yelled as the rushed to give me a big bear hug.

" Guys, I've known you for about five minutes and you come crashing in to give me a hug. And you called me Phiny!," I exclaimed. I jumped up from my seat and took my wand out.

" Um, calm down. Good girl-" Fred stuttered.

" Good cat?" George said. Both of them started to back away.

" Oh, that does it! Mucas- Oumph!" I got knocked down by the other red headed boy.

" What do you think you're doing to my brothers?!" he said, towering over me " Slytherin scum," he added once he took a look at the colors I was wearing. I picked myself up.

" Just because a person likes to wear green and silver doesn't mean that they are in Slytherin! You know what? I'm out of here. I can't stand the stink of a prejudiced person. ByeHarry, Hermione. See ya Fred and George. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts, okay?" I didn't wait for a response. I walked away with my head held up high. I carried around me an air of dignity, of a leader. But if anyone could see the pain in the inside, they would be scared for life. I took my trunk down as an announcement was made.

" The train is leaving in five minutes. Please take a seat," I walked down the rows of compartments. I came along one with a boy with platinum colored hair and fiery grey eyes. I slowly opened the door.

" Can I sit here?" I asked. The boy looked at me and nodded. I placed my trunk on the railing once again, and sat on the bench. " So, what's your name?" I asked a little disturbed by the thick silence.

" Draco Malfoy," he said and looked back at the book he was reading.

" Well, my name is Josephine Black. You could call me Jo or Jojo. Just not Phiny. Did you know that one of the Weasleys, the youngest one, threw me out of the compartment because I was about to hex Fred and George for calling me Phiny?" Draco started. In a dignified way. Who knew that you could snort in a dignified way? Well now I know.  
The train jerked and started to move. I took the book Animagus and Me by the Mauraders and started to read. Animagus and Me was written by my dad and his two best friends before Uncle James was killed. Uncle James and Remus with my dad researched more on animagus after Uncle James and dad were animagus. That's confusing. Well, now dad and Uncle Remus are teaching me the theory of being an Animagus. I won't start the practical till Christmas. It's unfair isn't it? About an hour passed when there came a knock on the door. It opened to reveal Hermione and Harry with a girl with blond hair and dreamy blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and earthy brown eyes.

" There you are, Jojo. I've, well we've, been looking for you everywhere," Hermione said. She looked over to see the other occupant.

" Malfoy, is it okay if we could sit here?" Harry asked.

" Sure, whatever. Just don't annoy me," he replied. Harry took a seat opposite to me and Hermione took a seat next to me. The girl and the boy took a seat with Harry.

" I'm Neville Longbottom and this here is Luna Lovegood," Neville introduced. " I'm Josephine Black. Call me Jojo or Jo," I said shaking his hand. Neville and Harry started a chess match. I could see Draco watching from the corner of his eyes. Luna, Hermione and I started talking about girl stuff.

" So Jojo, my parents want me to get a haircut but none of the are me, you know? So what should I do?" Hermione asked. I opened my mouth to give a reply, but everyone was surprised when Draco replied.

" You should get side bangs on the left side. Maybe layers. The bangs should start small and end long. With layer you can do about anything to your hair, but you should buy some conditioner or lay low. This volume would be there but it won't get that frizzy or dry," he was met with silence. " What? do I have something on my face," he asked. Hermione shook her head.

" No, it's just where have you learned these things. You don't look like a person to know hair tips," Hermione said.

" Well, being rich has its quirks," he said.

" Why aren't you insulting us?" asked Neville.

" I don't know" he said and went back to reading his book. The rest of the ride went uneventfully, except for Draco getting his eyebrows burned while playing Exploding Snap. Soon, an announcement came.

" We are approaching Hogwarts soon. Please leave your luggage in the train. It will be taken to Hogwarts separately"

" We have to get our robes on," reasoned Luna. The girls shooed the boys out.

" But, were will we go?" asked Draco.

" I dunno, go check out the twins compartment," I said. Soon, all six of us were heading out to catch an empty carriage. I could tell that the others were still quite surprised at Draco's behavior. After a few quiet minutes it started to rain really hard.

" Wow, just what I need," Harry mumbled. All of us continued our trek up to the carriages. Suddenly Luna pointed out something which we should have sen, but didn't.

" The carriages are gone," Luna said dreamily. All of us, except Luna, jerked to a stop.

" The carriages are GONE!?" we yelled. We looked up to the steep hill were the carriages were usually positioned. Luna was right. The carriages were gone. We all groaned.

" You know, I'm too tired to walk. Somebody pick me up or I'm gonna sit here and wait for the rain to stop," I concluded.

" Yeah, you boys are so mighty and noble-" insert a snort here and a 'yeah right' "- will you carry us dainty ladies?" asked Hermione. I was really starting to like Hermione and her devious plans. The boys mumbled and grumbled but us ladies got piggy-back rides to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry carried me, Draco carried Hermione and Neville carried Luna. Once we got to the gate, Harry and Draco just plopped me and Hermione down to the slushy, muddy, worm-infested ground.

" Why can't you guys be as kind as Neville-" Neville carefully put Luna on the ground "- bloody hell, you and Draco can be twins if one of you guys dye your hair the same colors," I said to Harry. He just gave me wounded face and punched my shoulder lightly. I punched him back. Soon it became a cat fight. I couldn't take it anymore and fell down laughing.

" Josephine, you have case of imacronge," said Luna.

" Imacro what?" I asked.

" Imacronge. You get it when you laugh hysterically," she said.

" Okay?" I asked. Harry gave me hand up. After everyone calmed down, we started walking to the big, humongous front door of Hogwarts. After about ten minutes of pushing and pulling the door open, we got in. We started walking towards the door the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Neville slipped making Hermione slip making Draco slip making- you get the idea. We slipped and skidded our way into the Great Hall. As a grand finish, we toppled over each other and fell on top of each other. The Great Hall was silent for a few minutes. Then whispers flew about, mainly concerning the new girl, me, and what was Draco doing with his arch nemesis and friends. My group scrambled to untangle themselves from the human knot. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

" What are you children doing?" he asked. My friends mumbled something. " Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, , , and..." He trailed of looking at me.

" Josephine Black," I answered his unasked question. I could feel the gossip mill flowing from one person to another.

" And Ms. Black, please report to my office after the feast," he said. Harry, Hermione and Neville went to the Gryffindor table. Luna floated to the Ravenclaw table and Draco strutted over to the Slytherin table. " , this is your first year at Hogwarts. So you must be sorted," Dumbledore ushered me to the Sorting Hat. I climbed on to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat over my head.

_What do we have here? The White Sheep of the Blacks Family's daughter?_

_Yes, sir. Sirius Black is my father._

_You, young lady are the first of many students to call me sir._

_You're welcome?_

_You are quite the polite one. But I see a prankster side of you. You are very brave and courageous. But you also have a thirst to know everything you can. I also see hardworking and kindness. Last but not least, I feel the ambition and cunning. I see all four traits for the houses. Is there any particular house you don't want to be in?_

_Well, sir, I don't think I will do a lot if I were in Hufflepuff. No offense to them_

_Yes, yes. I think the choice is between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh, what is that I see? A broken heart? Abuse? I think I know the exact house to place you. You are going to be in..._SLYTHERIN_!_ The Hat said the last word out loud. It was silent for a while. Then, Draco started to clap. So did Harry, Hermione and Neville. Same with Luna. After a few seconds everyone clapped.

" Ms. Black will be a fourth year Slytherin," I placed the Sorting Hat down and walked over to Draco and sat down next to him." I have a few announcements to make. This year will have no quidditch matches. This year we will have the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be Alastor Moody. Now I only have to say Twit Swift bubblegum," Dubledore announced. Food dishes appeared. I took a little of everything. The other Slytherins gave me and Draco a wide berth. Soon, we were talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

" I wonder when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive?" Draco asked me.

" Beauxbatons!" I yelled.

" Yeah, why?" he asked.

" Well, my worst enemy is there. Fluer Delacour. She thinks that she's all that with having some Veela blood in her. She treats me like dirt because I have black hair! Black hair!" I screamed.

" Calm down. You were at Beauxbatons?" he questioned.

" Yeah, my first three years. And now I'm here," I said.

" Will the prefects lead the way to the common rooms?" Dumbledore asked. Me and Draco headed to the Headmaster's Office. We met up with Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Dumbledore lead us up to his office.

" Now, I would like to ask where were you when the carriages left?" He asked " We were walking too slow and the carriages left. We walked all the way to here," Neville answered.

" Well, see that it doesn't happen again. Harry can you stay here for a bit?" All of us except Harry went down the staircase. We parted ways. Me and Draco headed down into the dungeons. We came to a sculpture of a snake.

" Pureblood," Draco said. Both of us headed to our separate dorms. I walked along the corridor until I saw a sheet of paper with my name. I went into the dorm and looked for the empty bed. I found one next to the window. I flopped down onto the bed.

_Now, let the nightmares begin, _I thought.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

So, how was it? That was the longest chapter I've ever done. You guys had better review! you guys review and I'm happy. When I'm happy, I write long chapters. And long chapters make you happy. it's a win-win situation. The people even made the review button bigger! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fights, Headaches, and Suicide

Chapter: Fights, Headaches, and Suicide

_Ring! Ring!_

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as i turned over to see what it was. I got tangled in my blankets and fell to the floor with a thump. " Ow. That hurts," I mumbled. I checked out the alarm clock. I only have fifteen minutes to get ready. " FIFTEEN MINUTES!" I screamed. I clambered up and ran to my trunk. I unlocked it and started to dig through my clothes to find my white blouse, skirt, robe and tie. I took them with me and ran to the bathroom.

Once i finished my shower and wore my clothes, i went to get my tie. I threw it over my shoulders and picked my bag up. I ran down the stairs. At the bottom i realized that i forgot my wand up on my bed. I slapped my forehead and ran all the way up and grabbed my wand. I ran back down and to the great hall. I ran down the slytherin table and grabbed a piece of toast. I stuffed it in my mouth and ran all the way to Professor Snape.

" Were i me ine ahile?" I asked while chewing. Snape made a grimace and handed over my time table. I could feel stares burning my back. I raced out the great hall and looked at my time table. It seems like i have Transfiguration first. I had only five minutes to make it there and i didn't have a clue where it was. I spent the better part of my five minutes running around like a headless chicken. Once i got hold of my self i closed my eyes and focused on my inner magic. You see, I'm not exactly a wizard. More like a faery slash water elemental. My mother, Matilda, was an ice faery and my dad is a storm elemental. So I'm a water elemental. Quite powerful too considering that my mother was second to first on the list of ice princesses. Ice princesses were a step below Ice Queens and they were chosen by how powerful they are.

In my inner eye, I saw a suspended globe of water that was constantly moving. I concentrated as a small river came flowing down the globe. I opended my eyes and saw a miniature globe in front of me. I thought about the transfiguration classroom and the ball of water started moving down the corridor. By the time I got to the doors of the classroom, I knew I was very, very late. Concentrating on your inner magic takes more then ten minutes and getting the globe in front of me took another ten to fifteen minutes. I was probably thirty minutes late. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The class stopped talking.

" Miss Black, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagal asked me.

" Um, I got lost," I mumbled.

" That does not explain why you didn't get help. Detention at 7pm Saturday. Come to me then," and with that she went back to teaching the class. I looked around and saw only one chair at the back of the room. I took it. We learned how to change a teddy bear into a stuffed dog. I accidentally went too far and made it real. I didn't have the heart to make the dog back into a teddy bear. It looked at me with its big black eyes whimpering. McGonagal walked over to inspect my work.

" What do you have here Ms. Black?" She questioned.

" The dog," I mumbled.

" Really? Show me," something made me think that she didn't believe me. So I did the transfiguration in front of her eyes. " Amazing. This is seventh year material," She said but her voice made me think that she wasn't exactly proud of me. She transfigured both the dogs into teddy bears. Next few minutes I tried to make them stuffed dogs, but they always turned alive. After a few minutes the bell rang. I collected all my stuff and ran out of the classroom. I started to walk down the corridor. I pulled my time table out and saw that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Thankfully, I got there in time. we learned the summoning charm, Accio. I was the first person to get it. After DADA, I had lunch. I was thinking about saying hi to Draco when I ran into someone.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," I said while I picked up my books.

" Watch were you are going next time, blood traitor," I looked up to see Draco. His insult stung me hard. I silently picked my books and walked away. I got to the great hall. I looked around to see if there were any free seats. I saw one at the end of the table with no one surrounding it. I sighed and walked over there. Lunch was okay. I had some pasta and pumpkin juice. I finished early and I had a free period now so I decided to take a walk around the lake. Once outside, I saw Luna some feet in front of me. I ran to her.

" Hey Luna," I said. She looked at me.

" Hello Josephine. How are you doing?" she asked. I kept silent as we walked over to a big rock. I sat on it and faced Luna.

" I'm not doing that good. I got detention on my first day here and Draco called me a blood traitor. And I'm sure that Harry Hermione and Neville don't like me either because I'm a slytherin," I started spilling out everything that i kept inside. Luna has that effect on me. She took my hand and rubbed it. She climbed next to me and gave me a hug.

" It's okay," she kept on saying. After my emotional breakdown, we started to talk about random things. During that time, i saw Draco and Harry get into a fight. I was about to stand up and stop the fight but Luna told me that it was an everyday occurrence. I heard the bell ring and we went inside. I looked at my time table and saw that i had charms.

After charms, I had a free period and then dinner. I decided to explore the castle. I was walking on the seventh floor when I saw a portrait of a hippopotamus trying to dance. I walked past it once, twice, three times. All of a sudden a gigantic door appeared. I looked to my right and left if there were any people following me. Once I confirmed that nobody was there, I opened the doors. I closed them behind me. Inside was a long corridor made of what seemed like ice. I started to walk. It seemed like I walked for at least fifteen minutes when a door appeared to my right. I slowly opened it to find a room inside. It was decorated with all shades of blue. In the middle of the room was a glass sphere, next to it was a chair. It seemed to be occupied by someone.

" Um, who is it?" I asked. The person turned to face me. She looked exactly like me but older. " Mom?'' I asked.

" Yes, Josephine, it's me," I ran to her to hug her. I couldn't believe it. Here was my dead mom.

" What are you doing here?" I questioned.

" I need to tell you some things. Sit," she said. I sat on the other chair. It was very squishy. " Fourteen years back there was a prophesy made ' He who defeats the dark lord arrives... born as the seventh month dies... to the parents that thrice deceived him... One can't live as the other survives... He who defeats the dark lord arrives...Born as the seventh month dies. It was given by Sybil Trawnley to Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape also heard and he went to report to the dark lord. But there was another piece to it. ' With the help of the Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Spirit; Lightning will defeat the dark lord... But beware the light lord... For he will stop the Lightning... Light can be good and Dark can be evil... But Light can be evil and Dark may be good... He who defeats the dark lords arrives... Born as the seventh month dies' " My mom recited. I sat silently sinking in all the information. " The first part, I figured out. It's about Harry and that Harry can't live while the dark lords survive. When it's written down, the dark in dark lords isn't capitalized. So I'm guessing that it means that the dark lords aren't true Dark wizards. In the second part it talks about Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Spirit and Lightning. These are capitalized. So it means that they are Elementals. Water is you, Jo. But I wonder who the others are. My time is running out but one last thing, don't trust Dumbledore, and I love you, Josephine," Just as my mom finished talking, there was a big flash and I was transported to the iced hallway.

I paused for a second and started to walk towards the door. Once I was out the door vanished. I jumped a little. I looked around and found the hallway deserted. I walked down the stairways to the great hall. I entered and felt a small probing headache. I looked around to see that everyone was there for dinner. I started to walk towards the Gryffindor table when I was hit with a full on headache. I dropped my bag and fell to the floor. I cradled my head with me hands. I felt as if someone took a red hot poker and pressed it to my head. Then I felt as if my head would split in half. I couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood but if I could, I would have heard another scream similar to my own. Darkness took over my mind and I knew no more.

T.H.E.A.B.U.S.E.D.S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N. (I was going to stop here but I couldn't. You guys better shower me with reviews!)

I woke up to the sound of a chair scratching. I blearily opened my eyes and found myself in the Hospital Wing. I looked over to my right to see Hermione, Ron, and Neville at the bed beside me. I turned my body to see Harry in the bed. All four of them seemed to have a good time so I turned to my left. There, I saw Luna in a chair.

" Hi Luna, what happened" I asked.

" Oh, do I know you?" she asked back. I started to panic.

" Oh. sorry, didn't know," I replied. Luna walked over to Harry. I felt isolated and sick. Didn't anyone know me? I turned to my left and and slept.

T.H.E.A.B.U.S.E.D.S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N.

I found out that Dumbledore thought that I just fainted to the homework load. Like I will believe all that bullshit. I knew it was Harry's connection to Voldemort. The next two years passed slowly. From that day on, I felt numb. I didn't know that everyday a little piece of me died. The Tri-wizard Tournament started with the arrival of Delacour. She bossed me around like a house-elf. My studies went down and I guess my grades are lowest there. The Tri-wizard tournament had four players this year: Krum, Delacour, Diggory and Potter. Diggory died. The defense teacher was an impostor.A Death-Eater.

In my fifth year, Dad... died. All because of stupid Potter. He thinks that He's the only one grieving that much because he is Dad's godson? What about me!? I 'm his DAUGHTER! don't you think I'm the one that is grieving the most? And when he fell down the Veil, He didn't say my name or even looked at me. He said Potter's name and looked at him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!

I went back to my stepfather's house during the summer. I woke up, got fifty lashes with his belt, then I got burned. No lunch or dinner. The next day would go the same way. I couldn't cry. It was my oath. Never to cry. Crying shows that I'm weak. I'm not weak. I only had to cut my arm once or twice everyday. It keeps me from crying. Anything from crying and I'll take it.

I still have the connection to Voldemort from Harry. I still get the same nightmares as he does. Only ten times worse. I could heal my broken arms and bruises with my elemental power. I can heal everything but the cuts I give myself.

School starts in about a week. My step-father dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron. My wand broke during the summer. I have to get a new one. After I got my new wand, mahogany 13'' with phoenix feather dipped in Basilisk venom with a second core of unicorn hair dipped in the Water Goddess's tears. Supposed to be very powerful.

School started. Right now I'm on top of the Astronomy Tower. I'm in sixth year you know? I'm here because I can't take it anymore. The grief, oh the grief. This is it. Good bye world. I thought as I jumped off...

T.H.E.A.B.U.S.E.D.S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N.

Harry Potter's P.O.V.

I was bored so I decided to look at the Maurader's Map. I was looking at it when I noticed a name on top of the Astronomy tower. The name was Josephine Black. Who was that? On top of her name was writing.

_' Harry help her. She's my daughter. She's thinking of jumping of the Astronomy Tower. Please!'_ was written in Sirius's handwriting. I jumped of the bed and ran to the tower. It took at least ten minutes to get there. I opened the door leading to the tower and saw a girl about my age. She had waist length, curly black hair. She was wearing a white gown that swirled around her ankles. I started to walk toward her when she stepped on top of the ledge.

_Please don't jump off_, I thought. But it was no use. She jumped. I ran towards the ledge and saw her falling, falling. If this wasn't a life or death situation, I would have thought that she was very beautiful. I had to do something so I did the best I could think of. I jumped after her.

T.H.E.A.B.U.S.E.D.S.L.Y.T.H.E.R.I.N.

Review Responses:

Ness171990: Thnx! I hope that I can figure somethin out. What papers? And about Fleur, I hope this satisfies you. As for Draco, you'll find out next chappie or the one after that.

Author's Note: People, where are the reviews? I'll make a deal. If I get atleast ten reviews for this chap, I'll give you guys two whole chapters by two weeks from now. Now hop to it!


End file.
